


Reminder

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Kneeling, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, loving dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Sometimes what a boy really needs is an older man to show him some firm care, so Sheriff Keller puts his son on his knees to remind him who's in charge.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

Tom knew Kevin worried often about school, about his friends, about Tom’s job, or about his future. But Kevin had his ways of coping with stress: he exercised regularly to alleviate his anxiety and threw himself into activities and sports at school so he didn’t find himself with too much time to think.

But stress wasn’t always rational, and anxious as Kevin was, he sometimes needed a helping hand to help him calm down and unwind.

Familiar with Kevin’s habits, Tom could tell when his tension was rising, when he seemed at odds with himself and unable to relax. When he acted that way, Tom usually allowed a few days to pass without commenting, unwilling to smother his son or pressure him into talking. 

But when several days went by of Kevin showing little to no appetite at meals and dark circles growing under his eyes, Tom decided to take action.

He needed to show his boy that he was cared for, that Tom wouldn’t stand to see him neglecting himself.

He waited for Kevin to finish his evening run, taking care of some paperwork in his front office until he heard the front door swing open. He went to meet Kevin as he crossed the threshold.

“There you are,” Tom said warmly, gently smoothing back the sweaty locks of hair on Kevin’s forehead and giving him a soft kiss. “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower and then come back down here?” he suggested, keeping a hand on the back of Kevin’s neck. “We can spend some time together.”

“I’d like that,” Kevin said, offering Tom a smile, but it still looked strained. “I’ll be back down in just a few minutes.”

Tom settled himself in his immense leather armchair by the fireplace, pouring himself a glass of brandy as he waited, though keeping his main goal in mind all the while. He would take away Kevin’s anxieties tonight; he was determined to take care of his son. 

After all, it was part of his responsibilities as Kevin’s father.

When Kevin returned, he smelled pleasantly of that woodsy shower gel he liked and his towel-dried hair was slightly mussed. He was wearing his pajamas, which consisted of a clingy, tissue-soft t-shirt that highlighted his lean muscles and, much to Tom’s approval, a pair of very scant cotton shorts that barely covered his plump ass. They were loose, and therefore perfect for allowing Tom to slide his hands up and give the round cheeks a firm squeeze.

Pulling Kevin into his lap, Tom let his son melt into his arms, holding him by the waist and pressing chaste kisses along his collarbone. Kevin out a soft sigh of contentment, tilting his head back to give Tom better access, and Tom obliged him for the next several moments, before pulling away to look at Kevin directly.

“Do you trust me, Kev?” he asked, tenderly running his hands through his son’s hair. “Do you trust me to help you?”

Kevin nodded wordlessly, and Tom gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

“All right, then,” he said, placing a wide throw pillow on the floor so that Kevin wouldn’t be uncomfortable. “I want you to kneel for me and then just take me into your mouth without doing anything else. Okay?”

Kevin obediently slipped off of Tom’s lap and down in front of him on the pillow, his hands briefly resting on Tom’s strong thighs after he pushed them apart. For a moment, he hesitated, glancing uncertainly up at Tom, who wasted no time in reassuring him.

“Go ahead,” he encouraged him. “Just like I told you.”

A faint pink tinging his cheeks, Kevin reached forward and unzipped the fly on Tom’s uniform, drawing out his thick cock. For a moment, he held it in his hands, trailing his fingers down the shaft to just barely brush the skin, before giving the tip a soft kiss and then beginning to slowly take in the length.

A low groan emitted from Tom’s mouth as he felt Kevin’s warm mouth enveloping his cock; he was already getting hard. But he refused to just lose himself in pleasure. After all, putting Kevin on his knees wasn’t supposed to be for solely Tom’s own benefit.

“That’s right,” he managed roughly, resisting the temptation to thrust forward into Kevin’s mouth. “I want to begin now, but just soft and slow. There’s no rush, all right? I just want you take your time.” 

Kevin’s hands came to rest on Tom’s muscular thighs again as he began to ever so slightly suck on Tom’s cock, only using the barest pressure. It was perfect for what Tom wanted him for, and what was more, it felt downright heavenly.

Releasing a heavy sigh of satisfaction, Tom sank back into his chair, taking a moment to sip his brandy, relishing in the feeling of his son’s lips around his cock. The sensation was an absolute delightful, and there was always a certain satisfaction in putting his boy on his knees—but then, Tom couldn’t forget that his own feelings weren’t the ones that were important right now. He had to concentrate on Kevin.  

With gentle touches, Tom ran his fingers through Kevin’s damp hair, threading his fingers in the soft chestnut locks again and again, taking the time to massage his scalp and forehead. He wanted Kevin to be relaxed, not anxious or self-conscious.

“You’re doing so well,” Tom praised him, reaching down to trace his fingers along Kevin’s jaw. “Keep going. You’re fantastic, such a natural at this.”

They continued like that for a while, Kevin just barely working Tom’s cock and Tom whispering words of encouragement to him as he petted his hair and caressed his face.

Sometimes it was just precisely what a boy needed: a strong, dependable father to put him on his knees and lavish him with praise, to remind him of who was there to protect him and care for him.

“My beautiful, beautiful boy,” Tom murmured, dipping his fingers down to trace along Kevin’s jaw. “So gorgeous. And so sweet, just for me.”

Eventually, Tom couldn’t hold back his release anymore, and his orgasm coursed through him more slowly than usual, as if to match Kevin’s own relaxed pace. When it was finished, Kevin made sure to clean him off before neatly tucking his cock away and zipping up Tom’s uniform once again.

The moment he did, Tom scooped him up into his arms and pulled him into his lap again, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s hips. 

“Thank you, Kevin,” he said softly. “You did so well.” He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. “You’re the most precious thing in the world to me, do you realize that? I’ll always be there to help you.”

Kevin nodded as he curled in closer to Tom. “Thank you. I feel better.” His blush deepened. “I feel so much safer when I’m with you, when you have me kneel for you.”

Tom smiled, tenderly stroking Kevin’s hair. “That’s exactly how I want you to feel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
